


Stay Up

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Soft JaemJen [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jaemin is a workaholic but it's aight, Jaeno, Jeno Needs A Hug, Jeno needs love, Jeno's sad, Light Angst, M/M, This is trash, Top Na Jaemin, bby has insomnia, everyone love him pls, ex lovers to lovers again, jaemin loves jeno too much, jaemjen - Freeform, loving Jeno hours, minno, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jeno has insomnia, he can't sleep properly and no one can really help him, except for once person. And that is, his ex boyfriend.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Lee Jeno
Series: Soft JaemJen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944310
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Stay Up

**Author's Note:**

> This shit is kind of inspired by Baekhyun's "Stay Up" which is a bop. And I sort of imagine some shit like another MV or something.
> 
> So uhm- hope you like it
> 
> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺

Jeno grunts and closes his eyes adjusting his position, sighing and discontented, he turns to his left and hugs the pillow trying to fall asleep.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Fou-_

The brunet groans sitting up rubbing his face with his hands frustrated unable to fall asleep. He glances at the clock and sees the time, **2:47 am**. It shows.

He sighed and ruffles his hair before standing up to walk over to his window seat, he plops down and shivers at the breeze touching his bare skin that wasn't covered by his huge t-shirt.

He grabs a book from a nearby bookshelf and flips through the pages to read and maybe let his eyes tire out until he falls asleep.

Few minutes past, and he still couldn't sleep, he glances at his alarm clock on the bedside table, **3:02 am** . It reads.

Jeno bit the inside of his cheeks getting more frustrated and tired by the second. He curls himself into a ball with his knees pulled up to his chest and ankles touching his thighs.

He sighed and places his index finger on his foggy window drawing the half part of the heart shape, he admires the droplets that runs down till it reaches the bottom of his window and joins the other particles.

He stares outside watching the quiet and peaceful view, the sun wasn't up and darkness roamed around the neighborhood instead.

He watches a few birds flying around, some stray cats roaming in the dirty sidewalk trying to find shelter, the breezing wind passing by everything in its path as leaves fell out of the tree buds.

Some drunk guys walks pass the empty street singing along together as they held onto each other for support with the street lamps guiding their way.

A family car just parked on one of the nearby houses as the dad opens the door at the back seats picking up the little boy who fell asleep before the small family of four went inside.

An old lady opens her door and lets her three cats out to pee as another two stayed besides her feet and one was between her arms.

The brunet had a little smile on his face seeing his neighborhood peaceful even when it's early in the morning and was still dark out.

Rubbing his eyes, he turns and stares at the clock that turns the time from **3:24** to **3:25 am**. He stands up again and heads to his closet grabbing an old coffee brown colored coat that was too big for him.

He takes a sniff of the clothing and his lips curls up at the memory.

He inserts his arms in the long sleeves of the coat as it stops near the end giving him sweater paws. He runs his palms flat on the material and buttons up.

The boy doesn't bother to change his shoes with just wearing fluffy slippers as he walks out of his apartment.

He heads up to the long staircase not bothering to use the elevator since most of the time it doesn't work and will have the possibility to get stuck inside.

He struggles to open the door but eventually succeeds as he walks out and shivers at the cold wind even when he's engulfed by the huge coat.

He hugs himself trying to get warmth and walks a few steps before he stops and stands in the middle of the rooftop.

The brunet looks up and stares at the stars as it shines through the darkness of black and blue along with the moon.

_"You are like the galaxy Jeno, your eyes are so pretty. They turn into little crescent moons when you smile and they shine the brightest like stars when it's wide, so ethereal, dotori."_

Jeno sighed at the memory, the sweet words along with the sweet smile from the sweet boy lingering in his head.

He stays there, staring at the sky with his arms wrapped around himself and the sweet memory replaying in his head until the sun starts rising up.

He watches as the sun, the biggest star compared to the ones at night, rises up slowly shining the quiet neighborhood with its light as the darkness shies away.

The sunray slowly rise up from Jeno's feet up to his face kissing his skin with warmth instead of the previous chills that makes him shiver.

With a small smile and a sigh, Jeno turns around and heads back downstairs to his apartment and locks himself in for the rest of the day.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺

Jeno suffers from insomnia, he couldn't sleep properly, he had trouble taking a proper rest even for a few minutes.

Not much people knew about it, they just assumed the young brunet boy that lives alone in his apartment in one of the quiet neighborhoods likes to stay up and that's why he seemed tired.

But in reality, the boy has insomnia, not able to sleep properly, and instead sits on his window seat for awhile reading a book and draws in the foggy glass before going up to the rooftop to tire himself out but unable to.

He does this everynight, sitting in the window seat, try to tire himself out by reading a book, watches the quiet view of their neighborhood, wears the huge coat, goes up to the rooftop and stays there until the sun comes up.

It's a simple routine for him, only, it doesn't get better.

Only one person knew about his insomnia, said person also knew how to help him and make him fall asleep. And that was his sweet boyfriend.

Sadly, that sweet boyfriend isn't together with him anymore.

The guy had gotten a promotion for his job and was informed that he'll be having an offer to go to Korea and continue his work there.

The couple had a fight, lots of screaming, yelling, throwing objects, hitting, anger, sadness, disappointment, accusing, all until the two broke it off as the younger grabbed his things before leaving for the airport to catch his flight.

Jeno had been alone in the once shared apartment for almost a year as he continued his life without that one person he could fall into his arms and kiss his lips as he fell deeper in love each day.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺

The brunet sighed sitting on the window seat as he stared at his phone. The brightness of the screen flashing in his eyes as he typed unconsciously before pressing send.

The boy sits there for a minute and heard a ding, he didn't bother to check his device, he knew the answer already.

Glancing at the clock, **4:06 am** it reads, Jeno pursed his lips and a knock on his door was heard.

He flinched at the sudden sound from the previous silence that covered the room, the sound was loud and broke his thinking as he stood up.

He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as he unlocks the door with clammy hands.

The brunet stands there staring at the person who enters the room without hesitation nor asking for permission as he closed the door behind him.

Jeno backs up and walks to sit back down on his previous place on the window seat. He watches as the guest plops down his things and runs a hand through his new dyed blue shiny hair in frustration.

"Why didn't you take the pills? Or go to the doctor for help? Why didn't you contact me sooner?!" His ex boyfriend raises his voice.

The brunet flinched at his tone and the loudness filling in his ears as his ex lover's voice echoed through the walls.

Jeno lowers his head fumbling with the hem of his fresh out of the laundry white oversized t-shirt, "I don't want to take the pills, money isn't enough for the doctor or a check up either, you were too busy and wouldn't care." He whispered.

The blue haired groans and pinched the bridge of his nose, "what on earth made you think of the last one?!" He yells staring at the brunet who avoided eye contact.

The older bit his lip hard and looks up finally meeting his ex boyfriend's eyes with his own teary ones and yells for the first time since they've fought, "because you chose your job over me! Of course you wouldn't care, Jaemin!"

Jaemin, the name was so foreign yet old at the same time. He has said it a million times before, yet it felt new after the incident, after the younger had left him, it gave him a bit of nostalgia as the name rolled off of his tongue.

The younger softens, he lowers his hands that was in his hair out of frustration and stares at the older boy's fragile frame.

He takes a few steps forward and opens his arms as the brunet looks up at him with glistening tears in his eyes. "Come here," he beckons.

Jeno breaks and stands up running into Jaemin's arms as the boy hugs him tight not caring if his shirt would get soaked by the brunet's tears.

The older hiccups as he tried to form his words, Jaemin rubs circles on his back to calm him down whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart."

"Steady your breathing for me, love."

"Calm down okay? I'm right here, baby."

"I love you so much, dotori," Jaemin whispered last with his own voice cracking as he held the crying brunet in his arms as tight as he could as if he's afraid he'll lose him.

Jeno hiccups and circles his arms around Jaemin's neck as the blue haired boy picks him up and sits them both down on the window seat grabbing the book that fell on the ground.

Jaemin flips through the pages as Jeno sits between his legs wiping his tears away with his sleeves and grips onto the younger's pants like he was going to leave again.

The younger smiled a little and pulls the older to his chest gently as Jeno snuggles onto him gripping on his shirt while Jaemin starts to read the story.

After the younger finished reading the story, the two stares out at the view of the neighborhood as Jeno points out the cute ginger cat rolling on the grass nearby making Jaemin smile.

Jeno draws a half part of the heart on the window and stares at it, Jaemin slowly places his index finger on the foggy glass and draws the other half. They smile each other.

"Why are you back?" Jeno asked out of the blue as he played with Jaemin's fingers out of habit.

The younger hums, "moved back here in LA, my project at Korea was a success and I decided to move back here again." He answered.

The brunet pursed his lips, "but _why?_ " He asked again emphasizing his question.

Jaemin sighed and ran his fingers through Jeno's hair brushing his bangs away from his eyes before trailing his fingers to the boy's face.

Jeno scrunched his nose as Jaemin chuckled at the cute act, "because you're here," he finally answered briefly.

The brunet blushed in deep red as he turns to look at the blue haired boy again in the eyes with his own shining bright like the stars.

"And _why?_ " He asked again flickering his gaze on Jaemin's lips before turning his head to look back at the window.

Jaemin clicked his tongue quietly and wraps his arms around Jeno's shivering frame pulling closer and nuzzles his nose on the boy's neck sniffing his scent of vanilla and lavenders.

Jeno blushed to the tip of his ears as he lets Jaemin sniff his scent and hugs him tight, like they used to do.

"Because I love you," Jaemin whispers in his ear before ghosting his lips on his neck making him shiver. "I've always have and always will love you, dotori."

Jeno turns his head and shuts his eyes closed, "then why'd you leave me?" He whispered sadly.

Jaemin sighed and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead before placing his own against his, "because I was an asshole, I focused on my job more than you. I was a workaholic than a lover."

He shuts his eyes for a moment before opening them back up to look at Jeno's soft face, he smiled a little, "and I don't want to make the same mistake again, please let me try again," he paused.

"Please let _us_ have another chance, no-yah," the nickname made Jeno shed out a single tear as Jaemin wipes it away replacing his lips on the boy's cheek.

Jeno nodded slowly before it escalated into a quick motion as he opens his eyes with a shaky breath, "please," he whispered, "yes please, Nana."

Jaemin smiled at the nickname and cradles the boy's head as they cuddled on the window seat.

Jeno glances at the clock, **5:41 am** it shows, he breaks free out of Jaemin's hold and stands up rushing to his closet.

His once again lover raised a brow before following him behind watching Jeno taking out a familiar coffee brown coat that fitted perfectly for him yet it was too big for the brunet.

His lips curled up to a cheeky grin as Jeno walks up to him wearing _his_ coat stuffing his hands in the pockets, "I'm not going to ask for it back, it looks better on you," Jaemin said.

Jeno blushes and hugs him as Jaemin leaves a kiss on his crown before the brunet grabs his hand and leads them out heading to the stairs.

Jaemin just lets his adorable boyfriend drag him up the staircase and stops at the door to the rooftop. He opens it for them knowing Jeno struggles with it and laughs when said boy pulls him along.

They stood at the center, watching as the sun started to rise up slowly. "I'm happy you're back," Jeno yawned.

Jaemin snorted and pinched the brunet's cheeks lovingly before smiling widely staring at Jeno's moon eyes.

He wraps his arms around the brunet's waist hugging him close as the boy hugs him by the neck. "I'm happy I'm back too."

Jaemin pulls back slightly to face the brunet as the sun kissed their feet rising up to their legs, "I love you my cute baby," he mumbled.

Jeno smiles and cups his face with his sweater paws pulling him close to him and leaning forward staring at his lips, "I love you too, my handsome hubby," he said back.

Their lips connected right as the sun kissed their faces before continuing to light up the wall behind them until the whole neighborhood was lit up by its source of light.

Jaemin holds him close before pulling away as Jeno nuzzles in his chest, "'M tired," he whined.

The younger laughed with his chest vibrating against Jeno's cheeks before picking the boy up bridal style, "lets get back inside."

Jaemin leads them back inside Jeno's apartment and locks the door before taking the boy's coat off throwing it to the laundry basket.

He pulls the blanket over their bodies as Jeno was snuggled up to his side with his head on his chest. The clock rang as the alarm came off, Jaemin glances at the object **6:13 am** it shows.

He was about to move and wake Jeno up out of habit but then stops seeing the boy sleeping soundly on his chest clinging onto him as he snored away and remembering that the brunet was indeed exhausted.

Jaemin smiled softly, turning the alarm off as he pulls Jeno closer kissing his head and caressing his side letting the boy sleep, "I'll never leave again, dotori. I'll even stay up late with you until you can rest," he whispered.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺

**Author's Note:**

> ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾☽༓･*˚⁺
> 
> Hai! How was it?
> 
> Lol idk what I just wrote tbh-
> 
> Anyways, that was that and I hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments, I'll be appreciated :) 
> 
> Good luck to all of you who has school too! I love y'all!💞 (*＾3＾)♡
> 
> Bwai bwaiiiiii~~~ ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
